One Night
by LilyWafiq
Summary: A story I wrote for no particular reason. Gibbs and Jenny


Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sitting behind his desk, thinking. He and his team had just finished working on a case, one which had been particularly stressful. A Navy Petty Officer had been murdered and disembowelled. But, as usual, with the help of Tony, Ziva and Magee, he'd solved the case. But that's not what he was thinking about. He was thinking about a woman. And not just any woman. The woman he was thinking about was his boss, the Director of NCIS. 

Jenny Shepard was also sitting behind her desk. In her office. Thinking. About Jethro. They'd been close once, and Jenny missed those days. She tried to put him out of her mind every day, but found it impossible most the time. She missed him too much. She missed the smell of him, the feel of him, the taste of him…

Gibbs lay back in his bed later that night, still thinking about her. He'd left NCIS headquarters earlier, saying goodnight to a surprised Abby, who always left before him. He tried to go to sleep, but failed. He remembered the way Jenny used to kiss him and please him. He remembered how she used to giggle when he kissed her in her special places. 

Jenny was lying on her side, eyes closed. But she wasn't asleep. She was thinking about the last time she and Jethro had been together. It had been 6 years. But she still remembered everything about him. And she wanted him again. Badly. It was killing her slowly from the inside out, being so close to him, but not being able to touch him. And she didn't think he wanted much to do with her. He'd moved on. 

She'd moved on from him, was the thought that crossed Gibbs' mind. He rolled onto his side, deciding to get some sleep. 

There was a knock at Gibbs' door. He blinked a few times and rolled over to check his alarm clock. 0100 hours. Who would be visiting at this time? He stumbled out of bed and walked slowly to his front door. He was surprised to see Jenny standing there, wrapped in a nightgown. She looked so sad, so longing. 

Jenny didn't know why she did it. She got up in the middle of the night, and drove to Gibbs' house. She'd sat in her car outside for almost an hour before she'd managed to work up the courage to get out and knock on the door. 

She walked into Gibbs' house, following him. He turned to face her. He looked so different than he did at work. He looked tired, but still so handsome. She stepped closer to him and put her hand on his cheek. She looked into his eyes and saw the emotions she felt reflected there. He bent down and kissed her gently.

He knew they shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't stop, he wanted her so badly. He kissed her gently, then again more passionately. He felt her lean into him, pressing her body closer. He ran his fingers through her hair and over her body.

She felt overjoyed. She felt happier than she had in a long time. She knew that, as director, she shouldn't be here and she should be stopping this, but she wanted him too badly to care about the possible consequences. She could feel him letting go of all logical thoughts. She pressed hard up against him, enjoying the feel of his body.

They never spoke a word, they knew only each other, nothing else mattered. Gibbs slowly undressed Jenny, who slowly undressed him back. Somehow they managed to find the way back to Gibbs' bed, kissing passionately they whole time. They explored each other, getting reacquainted with each other's bodies. Jenny gasped as Gibbs kissed her down her neck and across her front, over her breasts. 

Gibbs loved the way Jenny reacted to him, the way she gasped and held him closer as he explored her. He loved the way she tasted and the way she smelt and everything about her. He knew at this moment nothing mattered but her. He also knew that he never wanted to let her go.

It was Jenny's turn to please Gibbs. She travelled down his body, kissing every bit of skin in her way. She felt more alive now than she had in a long time. She was free from all thought and responsibility. Away in a world that contained only her and him. She knew she wanted him. She knew she needed him. And she felt that he knew that too.

Gibbs was slow tonight. Slower than they ever had been before. He wanted to savour the moment, and he knew she did too. He entered her slowly, making her cry out with pleasure. He felt it too. He was lost in her, and she was lost in him. He never wanted this moment to end. 

She lay in Gibbs' bed early the next morning. She was awake, but dreaming about what she hoped wasn't a dream, but felt that was. She opened her eyes slowly to see a familiar man lying next to her, snoring softly. She smiled slightly and brushed her hand softly along his side. 

He stirred as he felt a slender hand brush down his side. He brought his hand up to meet hers and opened his eyes. She was sitting up next to him, gazing gently at him. He knew that once they got back to work that they could never mention this or they would end up doing it again, regardless of where they were. He smiled gently and sat up next to her. He kissed her gently, one last time.


End file.
